


Art for Unnatural Selection

by davincis_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Unnatural Selection" events have not unfolded exactly as they did in Stargate Atlantis. A crisis at the Stargate Command leads to visiting dignitaries of the Pegasus Galaxy, along with familiar faces from the Atlantis expedition, and SGC personnel struggling to survive in the damaged Ancient ship <i>Destiny</i>, far away from home.</p>
<p>Inspired by the dark and facinating story "Unnatural Selection" by Auburn.  She is a great author to work with. Thanks also to my fellow artist on "Unnatural Selection", Mashimero, for her feedback and sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Unnatural Selection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unnatural Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113891) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn). 



**Title bannner** :

**Without text** :

**Illustration **: Rodney frantically searches the Destiny****

_"Emergency lights were on along the floor and where the walls met the ceiling. The air was unpleasantly thin and smelled of iron, but the rust stains running down the metal walls alarmed Rodney more."_


End file.
